No Apologies
by Celtic Celia
Summary: After losing something very precious, Sarah decides to end it all. Can Jareth save her and teach her that her life still has meaning? Please RR!
1. No Apologies

Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters, although I sometimes wish I did. They belong to the late (sob), great Jim Henson.  
  
Hey there, all! This is my second fanfic and my first Labyrinth fic. I will try to keep the characters true to form and if I start getting way too off track, then let me know. Have fun reading and review if you like!  
  
Chapter One:  
Sarah Williams stared out at the downpour. Then winds were howling and sending torrents of rain slamming against the windowpanes. Tonight was the night. She could feel it deep within her, a dull ache that could only be ended one way. Her one chance of happiness had been cruelly robbed from her and to her knowledge she truly had nothing to live for.  
  
Turning away from the window, she looked around at her old room, full of the things she had once cherished. Her toys, her costumes, the books that she had always wished to be the heroine of, what good were they now? Sarah could see now that for her there would be no happy ending, that the time for childish games had come to an end. Slowly she walked to her vanity, opened a drawer, and withdrew the knife. She eyed it dispassionately and without fear.  
  
She returned once more to the window, sat upon the window seat, and took a deep breath. She turned her wrist and made a deep slash. The pain was second only to her sense of purpose and her hands trembled only slightly as the blade changed hands and cut into the other wrist.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the cold glass. The knife slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor. As she sat there, she could feel her life draining from her body. 'This is it,' she thought to herself. 'No more pain and no apologies.' With this last thought, Sarah Williams blacked out.  
  
*********************  
Jareth opened his eyes and looked about the throne room. Something was horribly wrong, although everything looked peaceful. His heart ached with a strange pain that only one person had ever inflicted on him. "Sarah," he breathed softly. Unable to shake the feeling of dread that had come over him, he conjured a crystal and gazed into it. The orb dropped from his fingers and shattered on the floor as the Goblin King leapt from his throne and ran to the window, transforming into a snowy owl and disappearing from sight.  
  
Oh my, what will happen? Only one way to find out..wink, wink. 


	2. What Have You Done?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did. That said, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Jareth flew in through the window, which has blown open during the storm. He transformed in a shower of glitter back into his normal form and sat on the window seat next to Sarah.  
  
"What have you done to yourself, Sarah?" he whispered as he gazed upon the deep slashes on her wrists. Her skin was so pale that it reminded him of fallen snow. 'Was there any life left in her?' he wondered. He lay his head upon her breast and listened. Jareth could hear a heartbeat, incredibly faint, within her chest. This was all he needed.  
  
Jareth pulled the young woman into his arms. Normally he would have flown back to his kingdom, but he dare not attempt it with his fragile patient. He summoned a crystal and firmly said, "Riona's chambers," and threw down the sphere. A cloud of mist swirled around the two and Jareth clutched Sarah tightly to his chest as the magic fog pulled them through the invisible barrier and in the Underground.  
  
Sigh, I love Jareth. Do you know what else I love? Reviews! ;) 


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this every time? : Glances uneasily at Jim Henson who is giving her a stern look: Okay, okay it's your story, not mine. Sniff.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone who left a review!! I feel loved. I'll try to write longer chapters from now on!! Enjoy! ;)  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Riona lifted her head from the pillow and peered through the darkness. She was a light sleeper and the smallest of noises woke her easily. Her hand slid cautiously underneath the pillows and her fingers curled around the handle of her dagger. As the footsteps neared her bed, she prepared to attack. The curtains around her bed were whipped open and she sprang up with a shout.  
  
"Damn you Jareth, is the idea of me killing you that appealing?" She collapsed back into her pillows in annoyance.  
  
"Riona, I need your help," Jareth hissed angrily.  
  
She began to tell him to go away, but stopped when she looked into his eyes. There she found an emotion that was seldom seen in his countenance. Fear. 'Something terribly dreadful must have happened for Jareth to be in such a state,' she noted with concern. Nodding silently she rose from her bed and allowed him to pull her into her workshop. There she saw a young woman, ghostly pale, lying on the small cot.  
  
Jareth gazed at Riona imploringly, "Please save her."  
  
Riona moved over to the girl's side. "Wait outside," she said firmly. "If I need your assistance, I will call you." After he left reluctantly, she shook her head wearily. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
********************  
  
"Can you hear me child?" Riona stood by Sarah's spirit, who was curled up tightly in the fetal position. "I know you have suffered, but you were not meant to die. Something deep inside you held on and refused to give up. It will be hard for you when you wake up, I won't lie to you about that." Riona's spirit form stroked Sarah's hair gently. "However, Jareth and I will do whatever we can to help you adjust. You will not be alone child, I promise."  
  
Riona watched as the spirit's eyelids fluttered open. "That's right child," she whispered soothingly, "Give me your hand now."  
  
The two spirits gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Sarah stood shakily and held out her hand. Riona smiled and held her hand tightly. "Let's go home now. He'll be waiting for you." She drew in a deep breath and firmly said, "Return this lost child and I to our earthly forms." With that the two spirits disappeared with a flash.  
  
********************  
  
Riona cried out in pain as her eyes opened. Slowly, she pulled herself from the floor. It had been a long time since her last projection and the pain was even greater this time. She grimaced as she shut her eyes against the tears of pain that threatened to fall.  
  
Jareth didn't know how taxing the projection had become. She made sure of that, for if he were aware of the pain it caused her, he would never permit her to continue it. Riona shook her head sadly, 'Projection is the only thing that I have ever done well. If I give up because of the pain, then I will have lost my purpose in life.to save those who can't save themselves.'  
  
Riona gazed at the woman on the table, whose chest was now rising and falling with each steady breath. She had seen this strange girl's pain and knew that her recovery would be difficult. Riona only hoped that Jareth was up to the task of healing her wounds. She sighed and walked to the door to tell Jareth the good news.  
  
********************  
  
Jareth sat silently by Sarah's side, watching her sleep peacefully. Riona had administered a sleeping draught that would keep her calm until the next day. She warned him that things would not be easy when Sarah finally awoke. This did not surprise him, for things had never been easy with Sarah, had they?  
  
He gazed intently at Sarah's face. How many times had that face haunted his dreams since she defeated him? Time and time again he had tried to catch a glimpse of her in his crystals, only to see nothing but shadows. Sarah Williams perplexed him to no end and this recent attempt on her life just added to the confusion.  
  
"But then that's part of your charm, isn't it Sarah?" Jareth whispered. "No matter how close we get." he reached down and stroked her silky chestnut hair, "you'll always have that mystery about you." Jareth smiled gently at how peaceful she looked. It was such a pleasure to just sit with her like this without any animosity between them. He knew then that he would give anything to experience this feeling again in the future.  
  
Jareth rose from his chair and took one last look at Sarah. The next day would bring on a whole new challenge and he felt it would be best if he was well rested when he had to face it. Before walking out of the room, he grinned and simply whispered, "Welcome home Sarah."  
  
Well.I feel like I've just been attacked by a roving band of plot bunnies! Sneaky little devils.. Ahem. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'll try to post again soon. Leave a review if you like and take care of yourselves! ;) 


	4. Why Do You Torment Me So?

Disclaimer: Riona is the only character in this story of my own creation. The rest belong to that immortal genius Jim Henson!  
  
Author's Note: I would like to apologize for not updating until now. The last few weeks of my vacation were spent hanging out with my friends and doing my wretched summer assignment for English. Then once school started I realized that I would have to work once again. Also, for the past three days I have been without power, courtesy of Hurricane Isabel. So once again, I am sorry and though I will continue this story, I can't promise frequent updates because of my horrid class load. Now, to address Nicessus's questions: Why did Sarah slit her wrists? That is the same thing two of best friends asked me and I will tell you, as I told them that all would be revealed later on in the story. I know I'm mean, but oh well. Why is projection painful? This was definitely not a question I was expecting, but I'll try to answer it. You see, I've always thought that enabling one's soul to travel was a very difficult task that required much dedication and strength. So much in fact, that Riona, who does this repeatedly, is just plain exhausted. So now, since she has not had time to recuperate, she is losing so much strength, that every time she tries to project, it's basically like keeping a bad wound from healing. Whew, I think that will do it for now! ;) Enjoy the story everyone!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Can you hear me Sarah?" Riona whispered gently.  
  
"What will happen when she awakes?" murmured Jareth with apprehension.  
  
"As I told you last night, it will not be easy. The shock of being alive will be troubling enough to her, but I doubt she will be comforted by the fact that she has returned to the Underground as well. How long ago was it that she defeated the labyrinth?" Riona smiled inwardly at the glare that Jareth shot her at the mention of his defeat. 'Ever the sore loser,' she mused.  
  
"That occurred ten years ago, as well you know," Jareth replied darkly.  
  
"Ah yes, how could I have forgotten?" she suppressed the laughter inside and turned her attention back to her patient. Before she could wake up the young woman, Jareth seized her shoulder and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Riona, why did she do this to herself?" he asked, an uncertain look in his mismatched eyes.  
  
Riona hesitated for a moment. As much as she wanted to answer Jareth's question, a part of her told her firmly to make him wait until Sarah was ready to tell him. She drew in a breath, "The girl's pain is her own and it will be she who deigns to inform you of it Jareth, not I." With that she spun around and went back to the task at hand.  
  
"Now Sarah," Riona whispered softly, "I know you want to stay inside, but we did make an agreement. Wake up now."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
'Where am I?' she wondered. 'Everything is so bright.the light hurts my eyes. Wait.why should my eyes hurt? Shouldn't I be.oh god no. I'm alive!'  
  
Jareth stared in shock as Sarah let out an anguished scream. He made a move to hold her still, but Riona held him back with a sharp order to let the girl be.  
  
Sarah looked about franticly as she stumbled out of the bed and into a corner. She huddled in her long white nightgown, her arms curled protectively over her face as she sobbed into her sleeves.  
  
"Is she mad?" stammered Jareth as he stared in confusion at the young woman in the corner.  
  
Riona sighed wearily, "No she isn't mad, just terribly upset about being alive. This is worse than I had imagined, perhaps you should wait until later to talk to her."  
  
"Please, let me help, Riona," Jareth stepped cautiously towards Sarah. He knelt in front of her and though she cowered away from him, he gently took hold of her hands. "There now," he whispered, "Let your arms down my dear, so I can see those eyes I've missed so."  
  
To his surprise and Riona's, Sarah's arms slowly lowered from her face as her sobs ebbed away. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her cheeks were stained red, but Jareth could still feel his heart race a bit faster as he gazed into her face. Remembering that he still held her hands, he lifted the back of one small hand to his lips and softly said, "Welcome home Sarah."  
  
Jareth gazed back into her eyes and was startled by the pain he found there. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she asked, "Why do you torment me so?"  
  
"Torment?" Jareth said in confusion. "Don't you understand that my only wish is to please you?" He tried to clasp her hands reassuringly, but she pulled them back hastily into her lap.  
  
"If that is your only wish, then you would have done well to let me die in peace," she whispered bitterly. Her eyes flashed, "As it is you have only prolonged my life for a short period."  
  
Jareth was starting to lose patience with this conversation. "Meaning what, exactly?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Meaning that the next attempt I take on my life will be successful and no amount of your meddling will prevent me from gaining peace!" Sarah stared at Jareth with such hostility that he almost backed down. Almost.  
  
"First, it was not solely my 'meddling' that brought you here. It was mainly due to Riona's hard work that you are still alive, something you should be thankful for. Also, in case you have forgotten Sarah, you forfeited your life that night, and since no one else claimed it, I am afraid that you are now bound to the Underground and myself forever."  
  
Almost as quickly as it has appeared, the light in Sarah's gaze vanished. Her brow furrowed as she thought over what he had just said. 'Was it possible?' she wondered. 'Could she really be back in this dream of her youth forever?' She turned away from Jareth and stared silently out the window, not seeing and trying so desperately not to feel.  
  
Jareth stood and stared at her back. He was shocked by how quickly she had retreated into herself. The Sarah he had known would have never backed down and would have kept on fighting. Then again, he mused, the Sarah he knew would never have given up her life.  
  
Riona frowned and grabbed Jareth's chin, forcing him to look at her. She drew herself up to her full height, nearly matching his. "What do you think you are doing?" she hissed angrily in a language only Fae understood. "We are trying to heal this girl, not break her spirit even further than it already is! I know she was your opponent long ago, you fool, but this is not a game anymore!"  
  
Jareth bared his teeth for a moment, but then sighed and shook his head angrily. "Fine then," he replied, "Forgive me Riona, I will no longer intrude on this matter unless you request it." He turned and stalked out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! If you did let me know and if you didn't, well..let me know! Reviews and questions are always welcome!!!!! 


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer: Riona is my original character. All the others belong to Jim Henson, but hey I can dream! ;)  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
True to his word, Jareth avoided Sarah's chamber over the next few days. He would politely inquire after her health when he saw Riona every evening. A casual observer might even go as far to say that he had lost interest in the newest inhabitant of his castle. Of course they would be dead wrong. Try as he might, Jareth could not keep his thoughts from Sarah. He would take long walks around his kingdom, attempting to distract himself, but he would eventually conjure a crystal and spy on Riona and her patient.  
  
Riona was not fooled in the least by Jareth's indifferent façade. She knew he frequently looked in on Sarah through his crystals, since she could sense his magic in the chamber. It did not trouble her in the least, for she had more important things to worry about.  
  
Sarah, though in seemingly good health, refused to talk to anyone or eat the offered food that was brought to her chamber. This did not deter Riona, who would sit by the young woman's side from morning to night, telling stories of the Underground as she embroidered. Her patient would sit silently and stare out the window, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
On the third morning of Sarah's arrival in the Underground, Riona was humming as she rocked back and forth in her chair. A cool breeze came through the window and she heard a faint shiver from her normally silent patient. Riona rose from her chair and draped a woolen shawl over Sarah's shoulders. As she turned to go stoke the fire, she heard a soft voice sat, "Thank you."  
  
Riona turned back and gazed at her, "You are most welcome Sarah."  
  
"Is it true what he said?" Sarah asked. "Am I truly tied to the Underground forever?"  
  
"Jareth did speak the truth, although I would rather he had waited a bit longer before telling you."  
  
Sarah smiled weakly, "He once told me that forever wasn't long at all."  
  
"That in my opinion depends on the circumstances," she handed Sarah a glass of water. "Please drink this."  
  
"Thank you," Sarah whispered and took a small sip. "I believe he called you Riona?"  
  
"Yes, and you are Sarah, although I know much more of you than your name."  
  
A shadow passed over Sarah's face and her voice took on a colder tone. "You were the one who brought me back."  
  
Riona calmly met Sarah's stare and nodded, "Yes, it was I."  
  
Sarah sat up straighter in her seat, "I wonder what you saw when you were with me."  
  
"I saw many things in your presence, including things you have kept so near to your heart. Things that have given you joy," she paused a moment. "Things that have caused you pain."  
  
Sarah drew in a sharp breath and crushed her palm against her eyes. When she looked back up, a small tear ran down her cheek. "Then I suppose you understand why I did what I did?"  
  
Riona's face was calm, yet grave as she replied; "I would be lying if I were to say that your decision was not without good cause. However, you must understand that to me, there is always another alternative."  
  
"Yes, I understand you clearly, even if I cannot agree with you."  
  
The fae woman smiled and stroked Sarah's hair gently. "Understanding is all I feel that I can ask of you at this point. What you do now is in your hands."  
  
Sarah laughed bitterly, "You mean in his hands, surely?"  
  
Riona smiled, "Jareth knows deep down that he cannot control you, as you clearly demonstrated many years ago. He may appear to believe otherwise, but he is no fool."  
  
"No," mused Sarah. "Jareth is many things, but that is not one of them." She sighed, "What am I to do here Riona? My old life no longer held purpose with me, why should the Underground be any different?"  
  
"I wish I knew Sarah, but unfortunately I do not. All I know is that it will most likely be difficult for you to adjust. However, I want you to know that I am here for you and whether you believe me or not, Jareth is also very willing to help you."  
  
"Thank you Riona. I only wish I could take comfort in your words."  
  
Riona shook her head, a bittersweet smile on her face as she gazed into the fire. This conversation in her eyes was progress, small progress, but progress nonetheless.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth dropped into the chair at the head of the table in annoyance. That morning when he had ventured to check in on Sarah through his crystals, they were all mysteriously foggy. He was very certain that Riona had clouded them and felt put off by this barrier. On top of this, she was late for supper and Jareth was irked by the delay.  
  
"Go find Mistress Riona and bring her here," he instructed a goblin.  
  
"Oh do calm down Jareth," advised a smooth voice from the doorway. Riona breezed into the dining hall, surprising Jareth with her outfit. Normally he saw her clad in more sedate garments, but tonight she had chosen a pretty blue gown with long flowing sleeves. As she sat, he noted the contrast of the dark material with her pale skin, which he observed was nearing the color of her long white hair.  
  
"You look quite lovely tonight my dear Riona. Is there a special occasion or is this you subtle way of telling me that you are willing to consider letting me find you a suitor?"  
  
Riona raised an eyebrow at him as she lowered her chalice from her lips. "Jareth you really must be losing your senses if you think I'd let you arrange a marriage for me."  
  
Jareth laughed, but there was an undercurrent of displeasure in his voice, "I do not see why you persist in delaying the matter. You're a beautiful young woman and I'm certain that many of the nobles would be more than happy to have you for their wife."  
  
"Perhaps I do not wish to be sold to a man who doesn't know my heart!" she snapped angrily. She had been through this conversation more times than she cared to recall and she had no wish to go through it again.  
  
Jareth opened his mouth, prepared to upbraid her for her lack of duty, but fell short when he saw the determined look in her eyes. Try as he might, he knew she would not at this moment be convinced that in this matter he was right and she was wrong. The time would come when Riona would have to marry and then she would understand his side of the argument better. Until then he would allow her to enjoy the freedom she desired so much.  
  
"Tell me Riona, how is Sarah today?" he asked, hoping that the change of topic would placate her.  
  
After glancing at him warily, Riona smiled and replied, "She is well, Jareth, today she spoke to me."  
  
Jareth's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? What did she say?"  
  
Riona observed his attentiveness with an inward smile; "Well she wanted to know if you had told the truth when you said that she was tied to the Underground forever."  
  
"I see," he ran his fingers through his hair. "How is she handling the situation?"  
  
"Well, all things considered, I think she's off to a rather good start. Not that things will be easy, but at least she's no longer silent."  
  
Jareth thought about this for a moment, "That is better than nothing. Riona, in case I didn't tell you, I deeply appreciate your help in this matter."  
  
"I know you do Jareth and you are most welcome."  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your reviews! They make me very happy! Blessed Be. 


	6. Moonlight and Thorns

Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it. They aren't my characters; they belong to Jim Henson, with the exception of Riona. I can't help loving them though. ;)  
  
Author's Note: I would just like to thank the readers and reviewers from the bottom of my heart! You all really keep me motivated to keep up with the story. I wish you could see the smile on my face when I see that I have new reviews! That said, on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Sarah woke up for the third time that night. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not stay asleep. Finally giving up, she threw on a robe and stalked over to the window. The moon was full and the sky was very clear, allowing the stars to shine endlessly across the heavens.  
  
The moon had always made her feel restless. Ever since she was a small child, she had often spent her evenings staring up at the sky, wishing that she could be a part of that vast and mysterious body. As she grew older, she had experienced the sensation that the moonlight pierced her soul and wound about her, forever ensnaring her in its embrace. Even now, gazing up at the moon from her window, Sarah silently wished that the moonbeams could enfold her once more, restoring her spirit and healing her wounds. At that moment she decided to leave her sanctuary and venture outside, where she could better feel the night's call. Slipping out of the room like a shadow, she moved silently through the halls, down a winding staircase, and out into the night. ******************************************************************  
  
Jareth wandered aimlessly towards the garden. The news that Sarah was now talking to Riona pleased him greatly and deep down he hoped that soon she would open up to him as well. It had been so long since she had defeated his labyrinth, but he still remembered everything, her defiance, the way she had felt in his arms when they danced, and the pain he had felt when she had said those final words, "You have no power over me." At that moment those words might have been true, but now things were different.  
  
When Sarah forfeited her life, she left Jareth with an interesting predicament, 'What to do with her?' He meant her no harm that was most certain. He had two wishes, one unselfish, the other well...selfish. The unselfish desire was simply that Sarah be unconditionally happy. The second was essentially the same as the first, except for the fact that he wanted to share her happiness as well.  
  
Ever since she has defeated his labyrinth, Jareth had experienced the feeling that something was missing in his life. He went through the motions of being a ruler, all the while wondering why his life seemed so empty. However, whenever he would brush aside his advisors suggestion that he marry and whenever he would walk away from the encouraging gazes of beautiful fae noblewomen, he realized that he was always thinking of Sarah. Though at first he tried to deny it, he later accepted the fact that he had fallen in love with Sarah Williams. This pained him because since his attempts to view her through had always failed, he was sure that he would never see his love again.  
  
He leaned against the garden wall for a moment. 'But now she is here with you,' he mused. He knew that at this point a confession of his love would not be well received. In fact, given her distrust concerning his intentions, she would most likely believe that he was playing her false. 'No, to win Sarah's heart I must be patient,' he concluded. 'I will be polite, generous, charming, and unfailingly attentive to her every need. In other words, I will be myself.' He congratulated himself on this brilliant plan of action and considered returning to his chambers and going to bed when a sound in the garden caught his attention. Curious, he crept silently into the garden to investigate.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah knelt on the ground beside a rose bush. The crimson petals were speckled with crystalline drops of dew. Tentatively, she stretched forth a hand to touch one of the blossoms, letting their chilled softness kiss her fingertips. When she went to pull back her hand, a clever black torn bit into her finger, drawing a ruby bead of blood.  
  
Sarah glanced at the drop without concern, staring instead at her wrists. Riona had done wonders with the gashes. To look at them now, no one would ever be able to tell that they had ever been cut. 'Of course I will always know,' she mused. 'Perhaps it is for the best that the memory will stay with me forever, to remind me.' She sighed deeply as she gazed about her. So this was her new home. If nothing else, it was a beautiful place, more so than she remembered.  
  
Resting her head against the stone wall, Sarah closed her eyes and breathed in, listening to the sounds of the night. She hummed gently, soothing herself. Almost without her knowledge, her lips parted and she began to sing softly.  
  
The thorn of the world  
  
Lives inside of me  
  
Ravaging my soul  
  
But I can't feel it bleed  
  
Where did the pain go?  
  
Where do I go?  
  
I'm lost without the lines  
  
Just a fool on the floor  
  
With a tear and a smile  
  
"I can't say that I enjoy the lyrics, but the singer certainly is lovely."  
  
Sarah's eyes flew open at the voice and were greeted by the sight of Jareth, leaning casually against the stone wall a few feet away. She stood up slowly and backed away. "What are you doing here, Jareth?"  
  
Jareth smirked as he matched her steps, drawing closer to her, "I could ask you the same thing, my dear Sarah. I was under the impression that you were confined to your chambers." Seeing her open her mouth, he waved his hand to silence her. "Oh don't worry, I'm actually very pleased to see that you've recovered your strength." He closed the distance between them and pulled her hand to his lips, allowing them to linger on her soft skin much longer than Sarah was comfortable with.  
  
"Please, let go of me," she whispered.  
  
A quick look of irritation flashed in Jareth's eyes, coupled with some undistinguishable emotion. He smiled as he dropped her hand. "But of course my dear." He smiled, "Shall I escort you upstairs? The night has turned rather cold." He stretched out his arm, a devious smile on his face.  
  
Sarah paled as she protested, "No thank you, I can find my own way." With that she walked off towards the castle, trying not to look like she was hurrying.  
  
Jareth gazed after her as he leaned against the wall. 'I'll just have to keep pushing her a little each time I see her,' he mused. He smiled as he headed for the castle, feeling that he was going to enjoy having Sarah around very much indeed.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to finish it and I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with it. In response to the review by if-666, let me just say that I have no desire to have a wishy washy Jareth in my story, so rest easy. ;) He will be arrogant at times, but he will also show his softer side from time to time. Also, I apologize for the space between updates and the brevity of my chapters. Other than that, thanks again readers! 


	7. Revelation and Farewells

Disclaimer: Riona is my only character as of yet. Jareth and Sarah belong to Jim Henson. So there! See, I'm not in denial!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, rather than this fic just be about Sarah and Jareth, I have decided to also write about Riona's adventures...misadventures? Anyway, it will be about her too, but in a more secondary manner. I hope this doesn't bother anyone, but there's this little fuzzy plot bunny who is tap dancing and screaming "Riona!" ala Stanley in "Streetcar Named Desire."  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"I don't understand why I have to go," protested Riona as she walked down the hall at Jareth's side.  
  
"You must go, Riona, because an ambassador must be sent from our kingdom and as you know, I'm not exactly in Talrond's good graces. Besides, you are the only person that I trust enough to do this."  
  
"Don't try to flatter me!" she fumed. It isn't my fault that you wouldn't marry his sister, yet I am the one being punished for it! And you seem to have forgotten that I have a patient!"  
  
Jareth shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Now Riona, do you really think I would neglect Sarah in your absence? You will be leaving her in very safe, capable hands."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why, but something tells me you're up to some mischief." He simply stared at her with a smile that revealed nothing, so she threw up her hands and cried, "Fine. I'll do what you ask, but understand that you are now twice in my debt."  
  
He smirked, "Of course, how could I forget?" He opened the door to the library and stepped inside. "All of the arrangements have been made, Riona. You will leave the kingdom at dawn." Jareth closed the door and grinned when he heard her curse his name through the door. ************************************************************  
"Where are you going?" Sarah asked worriedly as she watched Riona cross the room from the door.  
  
Riona rolled her eyes. "To the North Kingdom to meet with Lord Talrond."  
  
"But why so soon?"  
  
She smirked, "Because Jareth told me to. He enjoys forcing me to do things. It amuses him."  
  
Sarah frowned, 'The last thing I want is to be left alone with him,' she thought. "Couldn't I go with you, Riona?"  
  
Riona shook her head, "I'm afraid you aren't up to traveling yet. Besides, Talrond is an incredible bore and I wouldn't dream of subjecting you to his presence. Do not worry, Jareth will take care of you."  
  
Sarah's face paled and Riona laughed, "Oh come now, he isn't that bad! Don't tell me you're afraid of him?"  
  
"No of course not," Sarah stammered.  
  
"Well then there's no problem," Riona said cheerfully. She took hold of Sarah's hand, "I won't be gone for long, a week at most," she said soothingly.  
  
Sarah looked up at her and smiled, "I will be fine."  
  
"Wonderful!" Riona exclaimed. "Now then, I'm sure you're tired of being cooped up in this room. What do you say to a tour of the kingdom? We have a lovely rose garden..."  
  
"Oh no!" cried Sarah, surprising Riona. She blushed, "That is to say, would it be possible for you to show me around the castle first, so that I may be more familiar with my new...home?"  
  
Riona grinned, "Of course, that's a fine idea." She turned to go fetch a shawl for Sarah. "Perhaps while I'm gone Jareth will escort you to the rose garden." Had her back not been turned she would have seen the look of anxiety on Sarah's face at that statement.  
  
************************************************************  
"This is the gallery," Riona explained as she pushed open the doors to a long corridor. The carpet was a deep forest green and sunlight streamed in through the tall arched windows. Thick green velvet curtains obscured the paintings from their view.  
  
"May I?" asked Sarah, looking curiously at the gold silk curtain cord nearest her.  
  
"By all means," Riona said with a smile.  
  
Sarah took the cord in hand and was about to pull it when a voice from the doorway startled her.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" Sarah whirled around to see Jareth leaning against the frame of the door, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Lord, Jareth, you shouldn't creep about like that, you nearly frightened her out of her skin!" Riona admonished.  
  
Jareth sneered slightly at Riona; "I never creep about as you put it." He walked a few steps toward Sarah, a smile on his face. "How wonderful to see you up and about, Sarah. This is your first time out of your room since you arrived, is it not?" His eyes glinted and he gazed at her, obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"Yes, you are correct, your highness," she said softly in reply, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, that will not do at all."  
  
"What will not do?"  
  
He smiled, "You must not address me so formally. Please, feel free to call me.Jareth."  
  
Riona rolled her eyes, "My, how magnanimous of you, Jareth."  
  
Jareth glared at her, "Shouldn't you be preparing for your journey?"  
  
"You said it yourself Jareth, this morning, that all the arrangements had been made."  
  
"Ah yes. How like you to use my own words against me," he muttered in annoyance. He turned back to Sarah and gave her a large smile, "No matter. Sarah, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me." With flourish he took her hand and kissed it lightly. When he released her hand a crystal appeared in her palm.  
  
"Thank you Jareth," she said politely, staring at the crystal with curiosity.  
  
"You are most welcome." He turned to Riona and embraced her briefly, "Safe journey to you dearest," he said as her kissed her forehead lightly. With that he nodded at the two ladies and walked swiftly from the room.  
  
"Riona, what exactly is your relationship with Jareth?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
Riona seemed startled by the question, but then grinned widely. "Pull on the cord nearest you," she said cheerfully.  
  
Sarah took hold of the cord's golden tassel and gave it a quick tug. The green curtains parted to reveal a large painting. Sarah gasped slightly at the sight; "It's beautiful."  
  
At the center of the painting, a woman reclined on a couch. Her hair cascaded over the arm, a sea of white, streaked with blue. In her arms lay a child wrapped in a small red blanket and there was a look of complete happiness on her face.  
  
To her right knelt a handsome man with dirty blonde hair. He had a moustache and a beard and appeared to be laughing at a young boy who was trying to reach a crystal that was being held over his head.  
  
The young boy was laughing and as she stared at the painting, Sarah felt a wave of recognition wash over her.  
  
"Is that Jareth?" Sarah asked in disbelief.  
  
Riona grinned, "The one and only."  
  
"And who are the others?"  
  
"Well, that handsome man holding the crystal is the former King Naroth and the woman on the couch is the beauteous Queen Waneira."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
Riona placed her hands on her hips, "Why, none other than the beauteous Princess Riona! The most skilled healer in the Underground and baby sister to the noble King Jareth," she stood there for a moment with a stoic look on her face, then doubled over with laughter.  
  
Sarah shook her head, "I should have known. You two certainly fight like siblings."  
  
Riona nodded, "Well, someone has to put him in his place. If I wasn't around, he'd be unbearable."  
  
"I can believe that," Sarah said dryly.  
  
"So don't let him get to full of himself while I'm gone." She winked, "It could take me weeks to reverse the damage."  
  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."  
  
"That will do for now, I suppose. Now come this way, and I'll show you where the dining room is."  
  
As Riona turned away, Sarah looked up at the painting before pulling the curtain closed. 'They look so happy,' she thought wistfully.  
  
Author's Note: Heehee! Another chappie done!!! I luv you all so much!!!! *Bats eyelashes* Magical gingerbread cookies for all! Blessed be and have a very happy holiday! 


	8. Meeting Talrond or Lust in the Library

Disclaimer: Yeah, Labyrinth isn't mine.but hey, my supercool friend Katie gave me Labyrinth and Dark Crystal movie posters for Christmas soooo..I'm feelin pretty darn special! ;) However, Riona, Naroth, Waneira, Talrond, and Elroth are all my brand spankin new original characters. Yeah! Oh, one more thing. The lyrics to the song I used in this chapter are not mine. They belong to that totally awesome band, The Doors.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Riona sighed in relief as she spotted the castle in the distance. She and her four guards had been passed through the gates of the Goblin City a few hours before dawn and had been riding since then, stopping twice to rest and water the horses.  
  
"My lady, the castle is in sight. Do you wish to stop?"  
  
"No Alastair, let us ride on. The sooner we conduct our business with the King, the sooner we can return home."  
  
He nodded, "I agree milady. If you don't mind my saying so, I still think it would have been best for Lord Jareth to have come on this trip."  
  
Riona smiled at her most trusted guard, "It does seem the more sensible thing, but it really doesn't matter now."  
  
"Will King Talrond ride out to meet us?" he asked.  
  
"I don't see why he would," she answered simply.  
  
As they rode out the woods and into the moors surrounding the castle, they were greeted by the sight of twenty guards on horseback moving towards them from the castle gates.  
  
Alastair raised an eyebrow at Riona and then called for the other guards to halt. "Look to the middle Lady Riona," he said with an amused look.  
  
Riona shielded her eyes from the sun and gazed toward the center of the group of riders. There, riding tall upon a snowy white steed was King Talrond.  
  
King Talrond was by no means an unattractive man. Riona could easily appreciate his patrician features and the short, but thick auburn curls that adorned his head. However, in the few times she had actually spoken with him over the years, she had never gleaned any hint of passion, no underlying zeal for life.  
  
She shrugged at the look Alastair was giving her, "I'm as surprised as you are," she whispered.  
  
"Lady Riona, I bid you welcome to the North Kingdom," Talrond said formally as he nodded his head in greeting.  
  
"Thank you my lord, but you really show me too much honor by riding out and greeting me in this fashion."  
  
"Lady Riona, it is highly doubtful that any man could ever do you too much honor." With that he called for the guards to start the ride back to the castle.  
  
As Riona rode beside Talrond, she thought upon the peculiarity of his words and actions. 'Perhaps this visit will not be as uneventful as I previously anticipated,' she mused.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
You're lost little girl  
  
You're lost little girl  
  
You're lost  
  
Tell me who  
  
Are you?  
  
I think that you know what to do  
  
Impossible? Yes, but it's true  
  
I think that you know what to do, yeah  
  
I'm sure that you know what to do  
  
You're lost little girl  
  
You're lost little girl  
  
You're lost  
  
Tell me who  
  
Are you?  
  
I think that you know what to do  
  
Impossible? Yes, but it's true  
  
I think that you know what to do, girl  
  
I'm sure that you know what to do  
  
You're lost little girl  
  
You're lost little girl  
  
You're lost  
  
Sarah's eyes jerked open and then closed them against the tears that threatened to fall. She had heard his voice as clear in her dream as it had been the first night she'd laid eyes on him. 'It feels like it happened a lifetime ago,' she thought as she looked around the room. The sunlight was streaming in through the tall windows and everything seemed very peaceful.  
  
As she lay in bed she remembered that Riona had left the kingdom early that morning and that she was alone. 'Well, not completely alone,' she mused as she glanced at the crystal that was sitting on the bedside table.  
  
She found the prospect of confining herself to her chambers in order to avoid Jareth, unpractical and incredibly boring to boot. So she resolved to get dressed and attempt to find her way back to the library that Riona had shown her yesterday.  
  
After dressing in what she viewed as the plainest and least complicated dress that she found in the wardrobe and tying her hair into a long plait, she opened the door to her room very slowly and looked down the hall before tiptoeing quickly towards what she hoped was the corridor that led to the library.  
  
************************************************************************  
Jareth idly twirled his riding crop between his fingers as he gazed out of the window to the north. He felt deep down that his decision to send Riona in his stead was the right thing, but there was a small tug on his conscience at not revealing to her the true purpose of this trip. She believed that she was to negotiate trade agreements between the two kingdoms, as well as to promote further friendship in general. He sighed, "It is for the best," he murmured. "In time she will come to see the sense in it and forgive me for misleading her thus."  
  
Producing a crystal, he decided to attempt looking in on Sarah, which he had been unable to do with Riona around to counter his magic. "Show me Sarah," he whispered to the crystal in the palm of his gloved hand. To his pleasure, the crystal did not fog up or shatter. Instead, he was able to see her clearly as she wandered cautiously through the halls. 'Where is she going,' he wondered as he looked closer. 'Ah, she's either heading towards the armory or the library,' he concluded, the latter probably being the more reasonable. He rose from his perch and closed his hand around the crystal, causing it to disappear. He smiled as he walked towards the door, 'Let me weave my web about your heart, Sarah. You couldn't keep me away if you tried.'  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
Riona allowed Talrond to escort her to the dance floor and as they danced, she thought on his behavior since her arrival. He had been so attentive to her as they worked out a trade agreement, agreeing with nearly every point she offered and then insisted that she accompany him on a tour of the castle when they had finished working for the day. It was now late in the evening and the court had been dancing long after dinner.  
  
"My lord, I'm afraid this must be my last dance for the evening."  
  
"But of course, Lady Riona, this has indeed been a busy day for you." He looked around the hall, a slight frown gracing his features. "I had hoped you would meet my brother Elroth before you retired for the evening."  
  
"Your brother?" Riona asked in a somewhat confused tone. She had thought that Talrond's only kin was his sister Mabyn.  
  
"Yes, Elroth has been away attending to certain matters, but he was supposed to return today and my guards reported his arrival this afternoon."  
  
"Well, where is he?" she inquired curiously.  
  
Talrond shook his head and his frown deepened, "I do not know. Elroth tends to return to the castle when the mood strikes him. His sense of propriety is..lacking to say the least."  
  
Riona turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes, 'That sounds like something Jareth would say about me.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped undetected through the doors of the library, pulling the thick doors shut behind her. She then moved towards the windows and pulled back one of the heavy drapes, letting the sunlight illuminate the room. She gazed in awe at the seemingly endless towering shelves of books that filled the room. As she moved towards the shelf nearest her, Sarah neglected to notice the pair of mismatched eyes watching her from the shadows.  
  
Jareth took advantage of his concealment in the shadows and stared leisurely at Sarah. He noticed the way the sun revealed some hints of red in her deep brown hair that was bound in that plain braid. He found himself wishing that he could unravel it and let it fall wild near her waist. The direction of his thoughts quickly became rather inappropriate and for a moment he struggled with the desire to leap from the shadows and pin her against a bookcase. 'That probably wouldn't be well received,' he reasoned in dismay.  
  
Sarah discovered a thick tome entitled Magical Beasts and Races and pulled it down carefully, so as not to drop it on her foot, which, judging by the book's size, would be very painful. She sat down at a desk and began to flip through the pages, stopping to read certain passages with fascination. 'I wonder if many of these creatures live in the Underground,' she mused silently.  
  
Jareth soon discovered that his position afforded him a very pleasant view of Sarah's bosom when she leaned over the book. As he stared entranced at her chest, he felt his mouth go dry and began seriously reconsidering his decision not to reveal himself.  
  
Sarah decided to continue exploring the library and as she rose, she looked around and decided to examine the shelves over towards the left.  
  
Jareth watched as she stood and looked around. He panicked slightly when he saw her start towards the shelves where he stood hidden. It wouldn't do at all for her to discover him. Quickly, he conjured a crystal and threw it down to his feet, disappearing as it shattered. He reappeared just outside of the library doors. 'Now all I need is a reason to seek out her company,' he thought. After a moment of considering various options, Jareth came up with a perfect plan. He would invite Sarah to dine with him that evening, at which point he would gauge how receptive she was to his attentions. Jareth grinned, 'Once again, you have made a brilliant plan, old boy.' Feeling incredibly confident, he threw open the doors to the library and strolled in.  
  
Sarah whirled around at the sound of the doors opening and from the shelves watched as Jareth walked purposefully into the library. 'Maybe he's looking for a book,' a hopeful voice reasoned. While this was reasonable, Sarah couldn't help but think that with her luck this wasn't the case. 'I'm not coming out,' she cried inwardly, 'Not until he leaves.' Another voice reprimanded her, 'Don't be such a child. Won't you feel silly if he finds you hiding behind the shelves? You have nothing to fear from him, so reveal yourself.' She sighed, 'Damn reason,' and stepped cautiously from behind the shelves.  
  
Jareth smiled, "Good morning, Sarah. I am pleased to see you are making yourself at home here in the castle." "Good morning, Jareth," she replied. 'Well, this conversation is going nowhere fast,' he realized with chagrin. 'I suppose I'll cut to the chase.' "Sarah, I have a proposition for you."  
  
Sarah paled slightly, for in her experience a proposition from Jareth was no laughing matter. "Oh, have you?" she asked in a voice which was much calmer than she really felt.  
  
"Yes. I have come here to invite you to dine tonight...with me."  
  
"With you?" she asked somewhat surprised.  
  
He smirked, "Well, yes. Unless of course my presence disturbs you that much."  
  
"No!" she protested, "That's not what I meant. You simply surprised me." Jareth grinned, "Then you accept?" She paused slightly, but decided not to let him think she was afraid of him. "Yes Jareth, I accept."  
  
"Wonderful. Dinner will be at eight o'clock. I'll be sure and send someone to help you get ready."  
  
"That sounds fine."  
  
"Good," he moved forward and took her hand in his. He raised it to his lips, a gesture that Sarah was beginning to get used to. "I look forward to speaking with you, Sarah, particularly about the past."  
  
She started at those words, "What is there to talk of?" she asked nervously.  
  
He stared at her for a moment before replying, "A great many things." He released her hand and bowed before leaving the room.  
  
Sarah stared after him in confusion. "What could he possibly want to talk about?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Author's Note: Mwahaha.Indeed, what does he want to talk about? I hope you all are enjoying the story because I'm having a great time writing it! Next chapter: Jareth and Sarah have dinner and Riona has an interesting adventure in the bedroom...yeah I know what you all are thinking...and I love it!!! :Grins: Thanks to all of the readers/reviewers, you all keep me going. Please Read and Review!!! 


	9. Changes

Disclaimer: O woe is me! The Labyrinth does not belong to me... Hark, I see a bright spot on this most dismal horizon, for I do own Riona, Talrond, Diba, and Elroth! Or do they own me? Hmm...most peculiar...  
  
Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Please forgive me for the ridiculously long absence from this story!!! Until tonight, I hadn't realized how long it had been since I've updated...the only reason I can provide is that there was one scene in this chapter that had me pulling my hair out, it was that frustrating! I'm so sorry. I have a most dire request. Could someone possibly tell me what constitutes an "R" and "NC-17" rating on ? This information will be very necessary in upcoming chappies and I wouldn't want my story to get pulled.

Riona stretched and snuggled deeper into the large feather bed. A gentle breeze blew in through the open windows and the shadowy calm was quickly causing Riona to drift into a peaceful sleep. However, as she felt the veil of sleep overtake her, she was startled to feel the mattress depress beside her.  
  
Very slowly, she slid her hand under the pillow and withdrew her dagger. She lay still for a moment, preparing herself before she lunged on top of the stranger beside her, placing the tip of her dagger at his throat.  
  
"Oh is that you, Morgana, love?" The stranger laughed, "Thank you for welcoming me home so warmly, strumpet." With that, he quickly rolled over and pinned Riona's wrists above her head. Before she could open her mouth to scream, he covered her mouth with his.  
  
Riona stopped struggling from sheer shock. The kiss was soft and sweet, the man's lips pressing gently against hers. She recovered some of her senses and attempted to protest, but her words turned into a soft moan, encouraging the man to slide his tongue into her mouth.  
  
'Oh well, that's certainly interesting,' mused a voice in Riona's head. 'Oh Goddess! How am I going to get out of this?' cried her more sensible half.  
  
Just then, she was struck with an inspiration and but down on her assailant's tongue.

"Mad wench!" the man yelled in pain. "Morgana, have you completely lost yours senses?" His hands still held tight to her wrists as he glared down at her. Then in the darkness she saw his brow wrinkle in concentration. "You aren't Morgana," he said in a confused voice.  
  
"Of course I'm not you horrible man! I don't even know anyone by that name!" She wrenched her wrists and he released them quickly, still staring at her in disbelief.

"All right. Now that we've established that you are not Morgana, I'm wondering what exactly you're doing in my bed, little strumpet?"  
  
Riona seethed, "I am not a strumpet, wench, tart, or any other loose woman that you obviously are fond of!"  
  
He snorted, "Of course, how silly of me. I had forgotten that it was common practice for virtuous maidens to warm the beds of strange men."  
  
"You drunken ass! This is not your room or your bed! These are my quarters for the duration of my stay in this kingdom."  
  
He seemed to take affront at this statement, "I may have taken a bit of ale before returning home, love, but I am not so far gone as to not know the way to my own bed!"  
  
"Oh, but you were drunk enough to mistake me for a lady of the night?"  
  
"Begging your pardon, love, but that hasn't been disproved yet."  
  
"Stop calling me that, you rum-pot!"  
  
"You know, for someone claiming to be a virtuous maid, you certainly have a very rude disposition."  
  
"Rude disposition?" she cried in anger, "You're the one who creeps into bedrooms assaulting innocent sleepers!"  
  
"Assault? There you are mistaken, poppet. I have never once forced my attentions on a lady who did not desire them."

"Well you certainly broke that record tonight!"  
  
"Once again, that's a debatable point." Though she could not see it clearly, Riona was sure she saw him smirk. "Until you decided to bite my tongue, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."  
  
Riona for the moment was at a loss for any words other than a halting, "Out! Now!"  
  
There was a pregnant silence for a moment and Riona was certain that he was about to object, but was surprised when he rose from the bed and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Abominable man," she scowled at the door he had just exited through. She sighed because she was unsure as to whether or not she should report this incident to the king or to keep it to herself.  
  
Just outside the chamber door, two of the serving ladies watched in shock as they watched the man leaving Lady Riona's chambers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sunset was fire on the horizon, a brilliant burst of red and orange, stretching far across the sky with deep purple fingers. 'If only I could take a paintbrush and dip it into the sky,' Sarah mused. 'I would name it passion and keep it always to stroke the canvas when the grays would not cease to rain.' Her silent reverie was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. "Come in," called Sarah as she turned from the balcony.

The door creaked open and seeing no one in the doorway, Sarah looked down and was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a female goblin. The creature was wearing a bright orange smock and a matching bandana, which attempted to keep the goblin's wiry black hair under control.

Before Sarah could say a word, the goblin squealed in delight and clapped her hands together. "The rumors are true! We heard tell that you had returned to us Lady Sarah and here you are!"

"Forgive me," Sarah stammered in confusion, "But who are you?"

"Oh I'm Diba, your new lady's maid," with this proclamation, the diminutive creature dropped into a deep curtsy.

"There must be some mistake," Sarah started, only to be interrupted by Diba, who began pulling her towards the bath chamber.

"No mistakes, milady, King Jareth himself chose me to be your servant and told me that my first task would be to prepare you for dinner with him this very evening. So honored I was, considering, well, who you are."

"And who am I exactly?" she inquired in a bemused tone.

"You are the only one to make it through the labyrinth on your own accord! There were others who tried to be sure, but they all gave up within the first few hours. Lady Sarah, you are the only one who ever proved yourself worthy in the king's eyes."

'Oh yes,' mused Sarah silently, 'I was so worthy, so brave. A pity it couldn't last.'

"And now you've returned!" exclaimed the goblin as she drew the water for the bath, adding copious amounts of oils from several bottles. She lowered her voice in a conspiratorial tone; "Just between you and me, milady, the king has been in much better spirits with you in the castle."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, 'No doubt he's happy to have me around to torment again.' She sighed as Diba chattered happily while helping her into the bath. This new servant was evidence enough to prove that thought true, in her opinion.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I beg your pardon, Galen, what did you just say?"

Talrond's chief advisor shifted uncomfortably, "Well, your majesty, I was approached by the head of the servant staff this morning. She overheard two of the servants gossiping about Lady Riona."

The king raised his eyebrows, "Well that doesn't seem to be of great importance. The servants often chatter on about our guests."

"True enough, your majesty, but it was the nature of their gossip that I found so troubling." He drew in a deep breath, "They said that late in the night they saw a man leaving her bedchamber."

Talrond stared at Galen in disbelief, "What?"

Galen cringed, 'I knew this would be terrible.' He cleared his throat nervously, "Apparently it was too dark to tell who it was, but they swear that it was a man."

Normally Talrond was a very patient, even-tempered man. This time, however, he was struggling to control his emotions.

"Well, Galen, you are my best advisor, what do you think this little bit of news means?"

Sensing the underlying anger in the king's tone, he scrambled a moment for an answer, "Well your majesty, perhaps..."

"Because it seems to me that once again, Jareth had sought to make a fool of me!" He started to pace the room, "First, he turned down my generous offer to forever unite our kingdoms with the marriage of he and my sister, Mabyn. Despite the offense in his refusal, I forgave him and gave my sister freely to King Faris. And imagine my surprise and pleasure when he proposed to give me his sister Riona."

Galen attempted to say something to at this point, but Talrond held up a hand for silence.

"Who wouldn't be honored to be receive such a gift?" he spat out the word sarcastically. "Oh yes, I had often noticed the lady's beauty and had always known her to be a woman of great power and intelligence." He paused, "Isn't it amazing how such qualities can blind men from seeing the true nature of the beast?" He laughed shortly, "No wonder Jareth was so eager to marry her off."

After the king remained silent for a moment, Galen decided to attempt to speak once more, "Your majesty, what do you plan to do?"

Talrond stopped pacing for a moment and stared at Galen, "I don't know, Galen." His voice lost some of its anger and took on an almost weary tone, "I could turn a blind eye to this incident and take her as my queen. I'm by no means a romantic man who dreams of true love. I do not have the luxury."

Galen nodded, "It would be a very powerful alliance."

"Yes," Talrond said shortly. "And while I could abide a loveless marriage, my pride would not permit a sullied marriage bed, no matter how discreetly my lady would conduct her affairs."

"It would not be the first time such a union was formed, your highness. However, if the state of the marriage were to be revealed to the other kingdoms, it would most certainly suggest a weakness on your part."

"Indeed. They would say 'Talrond is not even strong enough to control a woman'," He sneered, "Galen, I do not think this whore is worth the trouble. Please send her a message stating that she is no longer welcome in the North Kingdom. I'll deal with Jareth later."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Oh and summon my brother. He should have much news to tell me concerning his travels."

"It will be done at once, your majesty."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riona had just finished plaiting her hair into two long braids when she heard Alistair's voice calling her from the hall.

"My lady, please open the door!"

She hurried to the door and as she stepped back to let him in she was shocked by the grave expression on his face, "Alistair, what's wrong?"

"My lady, we must leave the kingdom at once, let me help you gather your things." He hurried about the room, throwing her clothes into a sack.

"Alistair, what's going on?" she grabbed him by the elbow, forcing him to look at her.

He sighed, "I was just told by the king's advisor that you are no longer welcome in the North Kingdom and we have been ordered to leave as soon as possible."

She stared at him in confusion, "Did he give you any reason?"

"No my lady, I tried to find out the reason, but I was told to concern myself with getting you out as quickly as I could."

"This is such a strange turn of events," she said mystified.

"My lady, I have all of your things. Let us not stay in this wretched kingdom a moment longer."

Riona shook her head, "No."

"Lady Riona, please."

"I refuse to creep away from this kingdom like a whipped dog. I will go see Talrond myself and find out what the meaning behind this order is."

Alistair sighed in defeat, "Alright lady. But I'm going with you."

She smiled, "Thank you, old friend."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jareth walked briskly down the corridor towards Sarah's chamber. His expression was calm and aloof, perfectly masking the excitement and anticipation that was coursing beneath the surface. Ever since he had brought Sarah to his kingdom, he had longed for the opportunity to be alone with her and to reacquaint himself with the woman who had long been the subject of his dreams.

He understood that Sarah had changed over the past ten years. Aside from maturing into a beautiful woman, there was a certain sadness about her that Jareth found both fascinating and disturbing. Almost as troubling, if not more so, was her apparent lack of defiance. The girl who had brazenly stood against him in her youth now lowered her voice and complied to his requests with little hesitation. And while he might have entertained a few fantasies of a 'tamed' Sarah...he paused for a moment in the hall and smirked lasciviously in remembrance, Jareth preferred the bold and defiant Sarah that had stolen his heart so many years ago. Deep down, he hoped that this new temperament that Sarah displayed was just a front and that with a little effort on his part, he would be able to uncover the real Sarah. 'And of course, there's no time like the present,' he thought with a smile.

Sarah rose from the vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She reached out and lightly touched the mirror. The forest green gown draped softly over her figure, accentuating her curves and creating the effect of a graceful willow. 'I used to dream of owning a gown like this,' she thought silently. 'He told me I was his little muse, his spark. He said he would drape me in satin when the money came in and we would dance in the streets til dawn, laughing at the people rushing along, not taking time to stop and dance just because they were alive and the world hadn't fallen in on itself yet.' She brushed away a tear that fell from her eye. "I would have danced in rags and bare feet in the snow to make you happy. I would have done anything to make you love me." She inhaled sharply as someone knocked on the door and took a moment to compose herself before going to answer open it.

As Jareth's eyes drank in the lovely vision before him, he used all his self-control to prevent him from falling to his knees and groveling at his goddess' feet. Instead, he schooled his features into a charming smile, before bowing over Sarah's hand. "You look lovely tonight, Sarah," he whispered confidentially as she took his offered arm.

"Thank you, Jareth," she replied hesitantly as she allowed him to guide her into the hallway. "The gown is very beautiful."

He paused mid step and gave her a hard look, "You are beautiful," he said firmly. The dress merely complements what was already stunning." With that he gently urged her forward, while Sarah looked at him in disbelief for a moment, before lowering her gaze to the floor.

As they walked through the corridor in silence, Jareth decided that he would not get very far with Sarah if they continued in this manner. 'She won't like it,' he reasoned, 'But I'll simply have to push her a bit harder.' He sighed inwardly with a touch of dismay; 'I played her villain once...I can certainly do it again.'

Sarah's eyes widened as Jareth escorted her through an archway onto a balcony where an intimate table for two awaited them. Jareth pulled out a chair for her and made sure she was comfortably seated before sitting across from her and staring at her, the corner of his mouth turned up in amusement.

Finding the silence to be very uncomfortable, Sarah attempted polite conversation. "It is a lovely evening, isn't it?"

Jareth paused a moment before simply nodding in agreement, allowing the silence to hang between them.

"Have you heard at all from Riona?" she asked.

"No, I have not," was the only reply he offered.

Feeling very frustrated Sarah bit out, "Jareth, as I recall you were the one who wanted to talk to me. If you've changed your mind, by all means, let me know so I can go back to my chambers!"

Inside, Jareth was chuckling, 'This is too easy.' He leaned back in his chair and regarded Sarah with an air of superiority, "Worry not, Sarah. I am more than ready to speak with you, but I thought I'd wait until you were done trying to make conversation about trivial matters."

Sarah glared at him, "Well, go ahead. What did you want to talk about?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I believe I promised you dinner." He waved his hand, "By all means, eat. Our conversation can wait and I don't want my sister to accuse me of starving you in her absence."

Sarah calmed slightly and raised a goblet of wine to her lips. As the two ate in silence, she considered the fact that Riona had seemed unconcerned about leaving her alone with Jareth. 'Perhaps I'm worrying over nothing,' she mused. 'The only thing he mentioned discussing was our past, which is easy enough.'

Seeing that Sarah was also done eating, Jareth rose and once again offered Sarah his arm. "Walk with me," he said in an inviting manner.

Soon they encountered a staircase and as they descended, Sarah found that she was beginning to recognize their surroundings. Sure enough, when they passed through the archway at the bottom of the staircase she found herself standing in the center of the room where she had finally faced Jareth years ago. All around them, staircases floated, in a never-ending maze.

"Do you remember, Sarah?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course, I do."

He let go of her hand and walked around her slowly, "How many times I have walked about this room, thinking of our last talk, years ago." He paused and smirked, "You were such a child at first."

She closed her eyes for a moment before whispering, "I was."

"And yet while you were here, I saw you change. You became stronger, until you realized that you held power over your life." He looked at her and noticed a slight trembling. "Sarah, you were magnificent when you found your power."

She looked at him sadly before saying softly, "It feels like forever had passed since then."

Jareth closed the distance between them and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "It's only forever," he whispered, "Not long at all."

A tear slid from the corner of her eye, "I'm not as powerful as you imagine, Jareth," she whispered bitterly.

"You are," he replied. "How else could you have defeated me? Sarah," he paused, "I don't know what has happened in the years since last I saw you, but I never doubted your strength."

Sarah looked at him sharply at his words, a haunted look on her face. "Strength?" she cried in disbelief. "Is that what you thought?" She backed away slowly, "I died long before you rescued me," she whispered. "When I needed that strength the most, I failed and I paid dearly for my weakness!" she sobbed as she collapsed on the floor at Jareth's feet.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading this story. I'm going to do my best to update soon. Again, I am ever so sorry for the horrible delay.


End file.
